


You Are The Piece of Me I Wish I Didn't Need

by xCanYouFeelMyHeartx



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fighting, First POV, Make up sex, enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCanYouFeelMyHeartx/pseuds/xCanYouFeelMyHeartx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting with Loki becomes too much for Amelia one night, she begins to question their relationship, could this be the end for them? Can Loki ever make it up to her? </p><p> </p><p>(P.S. Yes, I'm terrible at summaries... Just a one shot at the min but may make more chapters in the future, enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Piece of Me I Wish I Didn't Need

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Clarity', I just love that line - 'You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need'
> 
> Who doesn't love make up sex with the God of Mischief? 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!

"Stupid God. Stupid prick. Ugh, that asshole!" I mutter to myself through gritted teeth as I make my way back to my room in Stark Tower. "He just had to ruin it, didn't he? Does he think of no one but himself?" 

I manage to kick off my heels and grab them whilst continuing to walk down the corridor, I can feel anger build up inside me, I'm on the verge of wanting to punch something. 

"Amelia! Wait!" 

Is he seriously following me? Doesn't he get the message? 

I ignore the god's shouts as I near my room, I pull my hair out from it's once beautiful looking bun. I just want to get rid of this dress, these heels and this jewellery and just go to bed. I can't deal with this any longer. I can feel myself giving in to the sadness welling up inside me, my anger has turned into hurt and I just want to cry. I'd rather do that without the source of my pain near me. 

"Love, please, I just want to say I'm sorry!" Shouts said source of pain, aka Loki. 

I walk into my room, the doors opening automatically for me as I take out my earrings.

"Jarvis, don't you dare let him in here." I say, throwing my heels across the room as I wander over to my drawers, placing the rest of my jewellery on top of it. 

As soon as the doors seal themselves shut banging can be heard from the other side.

"Open the door, damn it!" The now annoyed god commands. 

I roll my eyes and quickly take the dress I was wearing off. Ugh, I even wore his colour for him. Don't get me wrong, I love the colour green but now it just seems tainted. 

"Miss Brooks has ordered me not to-"

"I care not, open them right now!" He orders, interrupting Jarvis. 

"Jarvis, don't even think about it." I say, grabbing a long top to wear to go to sleep in. 

I ruffle my hair. I hated wearing it up. I did that for him, y'know. 

"Amelia! Please, love, let me in, I need to talk to you!" Loki shouts but I ignore him. 

He's messed up one too many times. I can't do this anymore.  
Those words echo in my mind as tears start to build, I rub at my eyes not wanting to cry anymore tears for that prick as I make my way to my bed. 

My plan doesn't work out as my tears start to roll down my cheeks. I sink to the floor and lean back against my bed, bringing my knees up to my chest. 

"Love," Loki says, his voice softer as he stops trying to bang the door down. "Just talk to me... Please..."

I hide my sobs in my hands, not replying to him at all.

Loki closes his eyes and takes a step back from the door. 

"Jarvis?" He asks.

I try to keep quiet to see what stupid thing he's going to say to try and persuade Jarvis to open the door. 

"Yes?" Jarvis replies.

"Is she crying?" Loki asks. This shocks me and more tears fall from my eyes.

"Yes." says Jarvis.

Loki closes his eyes and lets out a sad sigh, he shakes his head a little and runs his hand through his hair. He walks back up to the door and leans against it, pressing his forehead to it, he closes his eyes again. 

"Please..." He says. "Please, please, my sweet girl, just let me in." 

I swallow nervously before clearing my throat a little, I want to speak but at the same time I don't. He was an asshole, clear and simple. He did this, not me. God, I just want to punch him but I just want him to hold me too. I can't do this. 

Loki stands up a little straighter, opening his eyes to come face to face with the still sealed doors. 

"I know I hurt you, my love, but please let me make this right." He pleads. 

"I-I don't know if you can make this right, Loki, not this time." I say, my voice shakier then I thought.

Loki's heart skips a beat when he clearly hears the pain in my words. 

"Let me try." He says, his hand on the door. 

I pause for a moment, trying to think things through in my head but I'm just too hurt to think straight. 

"Jarvis..." I quietly trail off. 

I might as well get this over now, I suppose. Jarvis understands and opens the door. 

Loki rushes in and spots me down on the floor next to my bed. He starts walking over to me but I quickly pick myself up and back away from him. Loki looks at me with a look of complete hurt in his eyes. I turn away from him and wipe my eyes as the door closes.

"Amelia, I am so sorry for what happened-"

"Ha! You didn't look very fucking sorry at the time!" I snap at him, running a hand through my hair. "How could you accuse me of something like that?" 

"Amelia-"

"I fucking love you, Loki, I love you," I say, my vision goes blurry as more tears fill my eyes. "Don't you believe me?" 

"My love, I do, I swear it-"

"Then why can't you fucking trust me?" I shout at him. 

"I do, I do, love, I do trust you-"

"Don't lie to me, asshole." I snap.

This is nothing new, it's been going on for weeks. The arguments. The fighting. This night was supposed to be a great night for us both. We were going to just go out to drink and spend some quality time together since we've both been busy with SHEILD.  
Loki went off to get drinks for us both whilst we were in this club and when he came back some drunk was harassing me, trying to just put his hands all over me. Loki took it the wrong way and immediately accused me of cheating. We had a massive argument about it and I ran out of the club. He then shouted at me some more for running off like that, he kept saying it wasn't safe and that I was acting like a child. I flipped on the asshole and managed to give him the slip on the way back to Stark Tower, that's why he was a little way behind me when we arrived. 

We've been going out for two years now and he still doesn't trust me? He tried to take over my world and I fucking trust him! 

"I'm not lying to you, Amelia," Loki says, he rubs his face with his hands and sighs. "I know what I did was out of line-"

"Way out of line." I interrupt. 

Loki swallows anxiously. "Way out of line and I'm sorry for what I said. My sweet girl, you don't know how much I love you, my jealousy can take over me some times, not that that is any excuse for the way I acted tonight." He says.

"It's not." I mutter. 

"I know I hurt you, and it kills me to know that I have, love, please, just-" 

"Just what, Loki?" I ask him, suddenly finding my voice again. "It's not just this time though, don't you get it?" 

Loki stays silent.

"We fight all the god damn time, your possessive streak controls me, I have given up so much for you, so much. You're the piece of me I wish I didn't need!" I shout, wiping away my tears. "I..." I trail off. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." 

Loki's lips part and his eyes widen. "W-What?" He asks, his voice suddenly very quiet. God, he kills me. 

"I don't know if I can keep putting myself through this time and time again." I say, sniffling. "I do love you, Loki, but I can't, I just, I can't..." 

"No..." Loki says, stepping forward. "No, please..." 

"Loki, I-I..." 

Tears fall from my eyes again and my words just stop as I start to sob into my hands.

"Amelia-" 

I turn away from him and try to walk away but I feel so weak after this. Loki catches me easily and turns me round to face him, he wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight.  
I cry into his chest, my make up staining his green shirt but he doesn't care. 

I try to push him away after a moment but Loki doesn't let go, I give up and let him lead me over to my bed. He lays down with me on the bed and pulls me to him. He holds me as I just continue to cry, I can't seem to stop. Loki screws his eyes shut and buries his face in my hair, every sob, every whimper, every cry is killing him. 

"Please love, please don't cry, I can't bare it." Loki murmurs, pulling me closer. He nuzzles my neck and lets out a shaky breath. 

After completely soaking his shirt through I stop crying, I sniffle a little and Loki pulls away slightly so he can look at me. 

"I love you," He says, it's only then that I notice his eyes are bloodshot, tears are threatening to fall from them, I can see where tears have already rolled down his cheeks, this breaks me. "I love you, my sweet girl, nothing will ever change that. I can't express how sorry I am for my actions tonight... and every other night, I have given into the fear that you'll find someone better and it haunts me everyday thinking you could." 

"Loki..." I say, trailing off at his words. "No one could ever be better than you, no one could ever even come close." 

I smile up at him reassuringly. "You're the only one I feel this way for and, trust me, I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You're my everything." I say, he smiles down at me, a tear rolls down his cheek, I raise my hand to gently catch it and wipe it away with my thumb. "And I fucking hate you sometimes, you can be a real asshole and you continue to piss me off daily." 

Loki looks offended and raises an eyebrow at me, I just laugh at his expression. 

"But I love you." I say. "No matter how much I try to convince myself during our arguments that I don't need you, I always find that I do... I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"My love, I'd be nothing without you." Says Loki.

I realise how close we are and my eyes flicker up to his, I can see he's realised too but he doesn't force anything to happen. He waits for me to take control, and I do. I lean up a little and softly press my lips to his. Loki closes his eyes and savours the kiss, only gently kissing me back, not wanting to scare me away.

"Loki..." I murmur between kisses as we both get a little more confident.

"Mmm?" Loki hums, not wanting to take his lips away from mine, his hands start to wander over my body but he's still being cautious. 

"It's okay." I whisper, sucking a little on his bottom lip. Loki moans lowly and his hands find their way to the bottom of the long top I'm wearing.

"Are you sure...?" He asks, licking my bottom lip as we kiss, his tongue wanting inside. 

I nod. "God, yes." I murmur. 

Loki grabs me by my hips and pulls me on top of him. I part my lips a little when I come to straddle him and Loki takes advantage. He slips his tongue between my lips and quickly finds my own. I moan into his mouth and Loki groans back, only making me want him more. His hands slide up my thighs and under my shirt, he caresses my waist, squeezing, and I can't help but move with his hands, I rock my hips against his and Loki breaks the kiss to moan loudly at the friction. I can feel how aroused he's becoming, his black jeans do little to hide anything.  
I continue to grind against him, the both of us are just touching lips, we don't kiss as our moans escape us. 

"You're, nngh, the only one who can make me feel this way, L-Loki," I say, whimpering as he rocks his hips up to meet mine, his arousal straining against his jeans. "You're the o-only one I need." 

"Oh fuck, love," Loki groans, his hands holding my hips down so he can grind up against me. "I need you, I need to be inside you, oh, my girl, let me make all of this up to you..." 

I find myself nodding in response and Loki quickly pulls my top over my head and chucks it across the room. I rid him of his shirt before he flips us both over. His mouth is on mine again as I lay under him in only the thin piece of lace I call knickers. Loki starts to grind his arousal into me and I break the kiss to moan loudly.

"Loki, baby, please, fuck me, I don't care about anything else, just fuck me, I can't take this..." I plead, grabbing a hold of his hair, I tug and Loki thrusts against me. 

"Ahh!" Loki moans. "As you wish..." 

He pulls himself from his jeans and pulls my knickers aside before lining himself up to my entrance, he nudges me with his head and we both moan together. Loki's dark, lust-filled eyes meet mine as he thrusts his entire length into me. I cry out at the sudden intrusion and Loki stills inside me, pressing wet kisses to my neck. 

"Are you... Are you alright, love?" He asks, a little breathless.

"Yes, yes," I quickly say, digging my fingers into his back as I wrap my legs around his waist. "Just please... move." 

Loki doesn't need to be told twice, he pulls out almost all the way then pushes himself back in with more force than before. We both moan together at the feeling. Loki starts to set up a pace of hard, fast thrusts. I'm close already. I can feel my pleasure build at an alarming rate. His words only push me closer to my release. 

"Can you feel it too?" Loki asks, panting against my neck. "The pleasure? ...Nngh, oh fuck, you feel so good around my cock, my sweet g-girl... Fuck, yes!" 

"Lo-Loki, agh! Keep going, don't stop!" I cry, one hand clawing at his back, the other now in his hair, tugging. Loki sucks and nips at my neck, marking me. I don't care how I'll look later on, right now, I just don't want him to stop. 

"Oh fuck, you're so tight, you're always so tight and wet for me..." Loki purrs, his hand moves to slide in between us, his fingers find my sensitive bud and he begins rubbing it in small circles, I can't help but moan. 

"You like that?" He asks, smirking down at me.

I nod and moan again as his fingers go faster and his thrusts go deeper, I can feel him reach the point inside me that has me writhing beneath him, begging for release.

"A-Are you close?" Loki asks, panting against my neck as his thrusts never stop. 

I nod again. "Yes! Oh, god, Loki, yes!" I shout, my hands roaming over his back and pushing him against me more. 

"So am I, love... oh, fuck, come with me, my girl, let us both find our release together," Loki gasps, his voice desperate. "I... I cannot keep myself back. Come, my girl... I-I'm going to-" 

His words set me off and I scream his name as I reach my climax, the pleasure explodes inside me and it's as if all the tension from earlier is lifted from my shoulders with this release. Loki comes seconds after I do, his hips never stopping, letting both of us ride out our orgasms. He moans my name into my neck over and over again as he empties himself inside me, he fills me up with his come and I can't get over the feeling.

Loki's arms wrap around me and he presses hot wet kisses to my neck, he's panting as he does so, our chests rising and falling against each others. 

He pulls out of me quite suddenly and I whimper at the loss, Loki quickly moves to kiss me, distracting me from the sensitivity. The kiss is desperate and broken as we try to catch our breath back. Loki moves to fall onto his back on the bed, he runs a hand through his hair and sighs in satisfaction. I roll over to nuzzle his chest and Loki wraps an arm round me.

"So, you're willing to give us another try, my love? I can't stand the thought of losing you." He says, his voice soft.

"Yes, Loki, no matter how fucked up our relationship gets you always manage to bring me back down to earth again, you can calm me like no one else, I need you." I admit, burying my face into his chest.

Loki smiles at this and ruffles my hair, I nuzzle him and moan playfully when he laughs and hugs me close to him. We both fall into comfortable silence as we lie together, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

"I love you, my Queen," Loki admits just before we both slip into a deep sleep.


End file.
